sinensisfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic Elemental Magic
Fire Fire techniques have many utilitarian and combative uses which make them highly sight after in combative circles, like the military. These techniques usually defeat armor, and can be extremely lethal, but they do not work well against water and can be unwieldy in close combat S * Fire Walker: The caster becomes a conduit from the elemental plane of fire. He robes himself in flames, causing damage to anyone who comes in contact with him and providing a boost of MoS to fire attacks. The caster is considered fire immune for this spell. A * Backdraft: The caster is capable of manifesting a firestorm with great granularity such that areas can be excluded and protected. ** Characters not protected that are not also fire immune take 2L per turn. * Pyroclasm: Multiple vertically ascending cylindrically-shaped pillars manifest on surface and engulf whatever they contain within. The pillars are solid and can apply force in the direction they are moving. ** 1L (+ 4L automatic) B * Fire Tendril: A fiery tendril is conjured around the arm of the caster which can be used as if it were a limb that extends further than normal. ** (MoS)L (+ 2L automatic), use cast roll for grapple check. * Fire Wheel: 3 meter tall flames encircle a targeted area which burn objects passing through. ** Anything passing through takes 1L. * Fire Immunity: Caster or object or ally become immune to heat and fire-repellant. ** Target cannot be harmed by fire. C * Flame pillar: A cylindrically shaped volume of flame vertically expands from the surface of a target. ** (MoS)L (+ 1L automatic) * Fireball: A large sphere of flame is propelled quickly at a target. It loses cohesion on impact and the flames spread and continue to burn until extinguished. ** 3L (+ 2L automatic) * Fireblast: Multiple waves of flame are directed at a targeted area or areas. ** 2L (+ 1L automatic) D * Redbolt: A contiguous bolt of fire is directed by the caster for as long as they're focused on keeping it active. ** 1L (+ (MoS)L automatic) * Gaav Flare: A sizable volume of flame manifests on the surface of a target and burns until put out. ** 1L (+ (MoS)L automatic) * Ring of Fire: The caster weaves a ring that encircles their torso which catches flammable objects on fire. ** 1L (+ 1L automatic) * Fire Resistance: The caster or an object or Ally becomes non-flammable and resistant to heat. ** Target subtracts MoS of caster from all lethal fire damage. E * Flamespout: The caster lobs a small ball of flame at range.\ ** (MoS)L * Burn: The caster's physical contact causes burns against that which is contacted. ** (MoS)L Wind Wind techniques affect wide areas and can often be helpful for environmental control both on the battlefield as well as in civilian life, with the most well known techniques including the ability to fly, which has been a great boon to society. A * Hurricane: A large volume of gas is quickly spun which lifts and carries all targets in a targeted diameter of vertical space. ** Cause X Bashing damage per structure rating in an affected area. *** 3 = large wood/stone/metal debris. *** 5 = house, stone/wood. *** 7 = stone/metal walls or gates. * Pushing Hands: Caster becomes able to physically deflect incoming melee attacks and redirect them to be harmless or to inflict their damage into the attacker. ** Caster adds Gnosis - 1 to grapple dice pool, and can make a reflexive overpowering maneuver check vs incoming attack. If successes exceed opponent's successes, caster can inflict Margin of Success as lethal or push opponent MoS meters in any direction. * Cyclic Strokes: Multiple volumes of semi-solid compressed gas are propelled towards and cut the target before dissipating. ** 1L per Margin of Success inflicted against target. Target is Winded on hit. * Wind Walker: Caster is engulfed in cyclones and elevated above the battlefield approx. 10 ft. Two tendrils of compressed cyclonic air emerge from their arms and can be used as melee weapons. B * Razor Wind: A volume of gas is compressed and propelled as a thin, semi-solid mass which cuts through targets before dissipating. ** 1L inflicted against target. * Sundowner: Deflects ranged magical elements and forces them in a different direction of the caster's choosing. ** Adds Gnosis level to Defense on incoming magical and mundane attacks. C * Cyclone: A rotating volume of gas is quickly spun which sweeps up smaller targets and propels them randomly and resists the movement of larger objects. ** Targets must make a Perception Check at difficulty of Caster's MoS or be knocked prone, lasts 1 round. * Fly: The caster can fly with moderate control as long as they concentrate. ** Caster can fly +2 movement as long as caster succeeds a Perception Check every round this is active. Casting additional magic while flying subtracts spell rank of dice from each casting roll. All other actions subtract 2 dice from Perception Check. D * Breezestep: Caster becomes quicker in movement and reaction, giving bonuses to their initiative. ** Add MoS of spell to initiative mod. If caster is not in combat, add MoS to speed or 1/2 MoS rounded up to dexterity instead. * Eddy: Whips up a rotating volume of gas which resists movement for as long as the caster concentrates on it. ** Targets must make a Perception Check at difficulty of Caster's MoS or become Winded. * Airblast: A volume of gas is compressed and propelled with enough force to cut or smash through targets. ** As ranged weapon using casting roll: 4B + 1L automatic. E * Gust: A volume of gas is propelled in a direction controlled by the caster for as long as they concentrate on it. Particulates and debris can be picked moved using this spell. ** Moves objects up to MoS in structure. * Levitate: The caster is able to levitate above the ground approximately 2 feet for a short distance. Lightning Lightning is used extensively in military operations where quick, targeted attacks are needed. Lightning energy is often used to increase the lethality and penetration of combat weapons. Those with this energy form are highly sought after. S * Ride the Lightning: Caster can use electrical energy to teleport (dematerialize and rematerialize) up t0 25m*MoS away, minus 25M per person they wish to carry with them. Drawback: On a botch you either rematerialize in the elemental plane of electricity or your body makes it, but your items don't (storyteller discretion). A * Arc Lightning: Multiple large bolts electricity are precisely directed towards one or multiple targets. ** Large bolts of lightning instantly target (MoS) targets at (MoS) Lethal damage. Goes first and before any reflexive actions if caster has more Wits than target. B * Atomize: A strong electrical force works to disintegrate a targeted area. ** Target rolls Stamina + Composure. If target rolls higher than caster, target takes 1L MoS of casting (+ 1L automatic). If unsuccessful, target takes 1L MoS (+ 4L automatic). * Bolting: A contiguous, far-reaching bolt of electricity is directed towards a target. ** At 20M per point in Gnosis, cast bolt of electricity that does (MoS)L (+ 3L automatic) C * Blitz: Caster can add electrical energy to a melee attack, through their weapon or their bare fists. ** Add MoS Bashing damage to any physical attack capable of conducting electricity. * Stunwave: Caster can direct a great amount of electrical energy like a net over an area of MoS x 5 meters, forcing targets in the area to make a Resolve + Stamina roll against MoS or fall prone and be stunned for MoS turns. If the target succeeds they only take MoS points of bashing damage. Target gets dodge unless in contact with caster or electrically conductive source. D * Stun: Caster can direct a great amount of electrical energy through a target's body, forcing them to make a Resolve + Stamina roll against MoS or fall prone and be stunned for MoS turns. If the target succeeds they only take MoS points of bashing damage. Target gets dodge unless in contact with caster or electrically conductive source. * Bluebolt: A bolt of electricity is directed towards a target. ** 1L + 1B, ranged attack. Target gets dodge. E * Jolt: An electrical current run through the caster's body electrocutes a physical surface. ** 1B Earth Particularly utilitarian, earth energy is used extensively in construction applications, it has allowed civilization to manipulate its surroundings with much aplomb. For combat uses, it is considered a very defense-focused energy and adept users can construct awesome fortifications on the fly or as a group. A * Terraform: With high granularity, the surrounding terrain is molded and shaped to a form of the caster's choosing. * Earth Walker: The caster is encased in rock, providing additional armor equal to the structure rating of material used. ** The caster is considered a size class larger for the sake of combat for the duration of the spell, and their speed is halved. They gain fire resistance and an additional point of strength for the duration of combat. If the caster wishes, they may fashion a weapon out of available materials such as a club or mace - in this case it is treated as a makeshift weapon and they take a -1 penalty to dice rolls. On a hit, however, they have a 50/50 (roll a d2) chance to stun the target, and do 4B + 2L automatic. Unarmed attacks with this method have no benefit beyond the aforementioned increased strength. B * Entomb: Earth manifests around a target and can be compressed, breaking the structure of whatever it contains. ** 4B (+ 1L automatic) ** -1 to Cast pool per target. * Iron Maiden: Similar effect as Entomb, but only does Lethal damage due to lining the interior of the rock with spikes. ** 4L Automatic C * Tectonic Shift: An area of terrain violently shifts and upturns the balance of targets in the affected area. ** Targets make a Dexterity and Athletics roll and have to beat the Caster's MoS. Those that do fall prone. Those that don't are stunned for rounds = caster MoS in addition to falling prone. * Stone Spikes: small, sharp spikes are propelled at a target. ** 1L, each additional target subtracts 1 die. * Punching Bag: Caster can raise a cylinder approx 1 foot in diameter that they can then break apart and propel in an arc, affecting a 90 degree angle. For every 10 feet away from the caster, the caster loses one die in their pool, starting with the MoS of the attack. Prerequisite - Character must know some type of unarmed martial art or have at least two points in Brawl ** Impact causes Str Bashing and 1 lethal automatic D * Earthshape: The caster manifests earthen mass inversely proportional to it's volume. For example two cubic meters of soft earth could condense to a ten centimeter in diameter stone. * Earth Wall: A hardened earth or rock wall manifests in the targeted area. ** Wall has a structure rating of (MoS), and subtracts that value from those attacking targets behind it's cover. * Rock Skip: Compacted earth is hurled at a target. ** 2B * Rock Fist: Stone forms around the hands of the caster to increase striking damage. ** 4B, Melee attack. E * Dust: Granular particulates manifest in an area which impairs the vision of those inside. ** All targets take a -1 penalty for all rolls. Water The fluid control of water energy is most lauded by history's medicine-folk. It is a potent tool of care and nurturing, as well as war and destruction. Users can be weighty like a cudgel or precise like a scalpel, depending on the intent and the solution under control. A * Tsunami: A large wave of water manifests and moves in a direction, crushing targets and objects in the affected area until it dissipates. ** 3L (+ 4L automatic), targets make a Wits + Composure check or become swept in the wave and take a -4 penalty to all rolls while wave exists. Wave lasts for MoS + Gnosis rounds. *** If solution is corrosive, poisonous, or damaging, then consider the material has been applied, rendering effects and damage as appropriate. * Avasculate: The caster forcefully evacuates the blood or fluids from a target's body. ** 3L (+ 2L automatic) ** Can be used medically to pump compounds around the body. B * Benthos: Manifested water or solution condenses and restricts movement. ** Aquatic solution becomes dense, adding a penalty equal to the MoS for all physical rolls the target makes. Subtract 2 dice from cast for each additional target. *** If solution is corrosive, poisonous, or damaging, then consider the material has been applied, rendering effects and damage as appropriate. C * Deluge: A sweeping wave of water manifests which unbalances targets in the affected area. ** Targets in affected area make Dex + Athletics roll and must beat MoS of caster or be knocked prone and take 4B. *** If solution is corrosive, poisonous, or damaging, then consider the material has been applied, rendering effects and damage as appropriate. D * Riverrun: A wave of water or aqueous solution is controlled and directed into a targeted area where in which it can stagger targets and objects. ** 3B, a jet of water launches forth and targets must make a Dexterity + Athletics roll and beat caster MoS to dodge or be knocked prone. *** If solution is corrosive, poisonous, or damaging, then consider the material has been applied, rendering effects and damage as appropriate. * Sop: Manifested water or solution is held onto a target for as long as the caster is concentrating. ** Target makes dodge check. If MoS of caster is more than target's highest success, then water or solution is held to the target as long as caster succeeds in a Perception Check. Target can attempt to escape by succeeding in a Strength + Grapple check vs the Caster's number of successes. Any other action the caster makes takes a -3 penalty. *** If solution is corrosive, poisonous, or damaging, then consider the material has been applied, rendering effects and damage as appropriate. E * Mist: A haze manifests that impairs vision. ** Vision is blurred, making a all targets affected take a -1 to Dexterity. *** If solution is corrosive, poisonous, or damaging, then consider the material has been applied, rendering effects and damage as appropriate. * Create Water: Create pure, potable water.